Father
English Etymology From < < < . Cognates include Mycenaean Greek (Greek πατήρ) (patḗr), Latin pater, Spanish padre, French père, Persian (pedar), Sanskrit , Icelandic faðir, Dutch vader and German Vater. Pronunciation * , , *: *: * , , * , , *: * * Noun # A male who sires (and often raises) a child. #: My '''father' was a strong influence on me.'' # A term of address for an elderly man. #: Come, '''father'; you can sit here.'' # A person who plays the role of a father in some way. #: My brother was a '''father' to me after my parents got divorced.'' #: The child is '''father' to the man.'' # The founder of a discipline or science. #: Albert Einstein is the '''father' of modern physics.'' Synonyms * (parent): See WikiSaurus:father Antonyms * mother * son, daughter, child Hypernyms * parent Derived terms * Father Christmas * Father of Lies * Father Time * Father's Day * fatherhood * father-in-law * fatherland * fatherless * fatherliness * fatherly * forefather * godfather * grandfather * great-grandfather * Heavenly Father * how's your father * like father, like son * stepfather Related terms * Father Translations * Acholi: abaa * Afrikaans: (formal) vader; informal pa * Albanian: * Aleut: adax * American Sign Language: * Amharic: * Arabic: , * Aragonese: pai * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܐܒܐ (’abā’) *: Hebrew: אבא (’abā’) * Armenian: , * Avestan: * Azeri: * Basque: aita * Belarusian: бацька (baćka) , informal тата (tata) * Bosnian: * Breton: tad , tadoù * Bulgarian: * Catalan: pare * Central Sierra Miwok: * Chinese: *: CJKV Characters: 父; 禰, 祢 (deceased) *: Mandarin: , , , , * Chiricahua: -taa (Chiricahua); -dádé (Mescalero) * Croatian: * Czech: otec, táta, tatínek, taťka, fotr * Danish: , * Dutch: , * Eshtehardi: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Fijian: tama * Finnish: * French: , * Georgian: * German: * Gooniyandi: ngaboo * Greek: *: Ancient: *: Modern: * Greenlandic: * Gronings: voa, pabbe * Guaraní: úva (túva/ru/itúva) * Gujarati: પિતા (pitā) * Hawaiian: makua kāne * Hebrew: * Hindi: , * Hittite: atta * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: patro * Igbo: nna * Ilocano: ama * Indonesian: ayah, bapak, ayahanda * Interlingua: patre * Inuktitut: ᐊᑖᑕ * Irish: * Italian: , , * Japanese: , , , * Jicarilla: -ka’éé * Kamba: * Kazakh: әке (əke), көке (köke) * Korean: * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: bab , bav *: Sorani: , , * Lao: (phöö) * Latin: * Lipan: -dádí * Lithuanian: * Lojban: patfu * Luhya: * Luo: * Macedonian: * Malay: , , * Malayalam: അച്ഛന്‍ (atʃtʃhan), * Maltese: * Manx: * Maori: matua taane * Mbabaram: nganjan * Middle Persian: * Mycenaean Greek: * Navajo: -taa’ * Norwegian: , , * Novial: patro * Occitan: * Old Church Slavonic: *: Cyrillic: *: Glagolitic: * Old English: * Old Irish: * Old Persian: * Old Prussian: tāws * Pashto: (plār) * Persian: , * Pitjantjatjara: mama, punari * Plains Apache: t’aah (-t’á’) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Rohingya: bab * Romani: dad * Romanian: * Romansch: bap * Russian: , , * Sardinian: babbu * Saterland Frisian: * Scots: faither, fader * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: отац *: Roman: otac * Sicilian: * Slovak: otec (formally, officially), tato (usually used only by children), tatko (usually used only by children), tatíčko, tati (vocative; usually used by children), foter (pejorative) * Slovene: oče , očka , tata (dialect), ata (dialect) * Somali: * Spanish: * Sudovian: tāvas * Swahili: , * Swedish: , , * Tagalog: ama, * Tajik: * Tamil: அப்பா (appā) * Taos: tǫ̏ména * Telugu: నాన్న (naanna), తండ్రి (thandri) * Thai: , * Tocharian A: * Tocharian B: * Tok Pisin: papa * Tupinambá: * Turkish: , * Ukrainian: , , * Urdu: , * Vietnamese: , , , , , * Võro: esä * Welsh: * West Frisian: , * Western Apache: -taa, -taa’ * Albanian: * Danish: * Dutch: * Hungarian: * Japanese: * Novial: patro * Persian: * Romani: dad * Russian: отец (otěts) , батя (bátja) m coll., папаша (papáša) m (colloq. & pej.) * Swahili: * Telugu: అయ్యా (ayyaa) Verb # To be a father to; to sire. #* 1592, William Shakespeare, 1 Henry VI v 4 #*: Well, go to; we'll have no bastards live; Especially since Charles must father it. # To give rise to. #* 1610 — William Shakespeare, Cymbeline ii 2 #*: Cowards father cowards and base things sire base. # To act as a father; to support and nurture. #* 1610 — William Shakespeare, Cymbeline iv 2 #*: Ay, good youth! And rather father thee than master thee. Translations * Danish: være far for * Finnish: siittää (to conceive) * German: * Portuguese: , * Spanish: , , * Spanish: See also * beget * grandpa * pater * paternal * sire Anagrams * * afther * fareth Category:1000 English basic words Category:English homophones Category:Family af:father ar:father an:father as:father zh-min-nan:father ca:father de:father et:father el:father es:father eo:father fr:father fy:father gu:father ko:father hy:father hi:father hr:father io:father id:father it:father kn:father kk:father sw:father ku:father lo:father la:father lt:father li:father hu:father ml:father nl:father ja:father no:father oc:father uz:father pl:father pt:father ru:father simple:father so:father sr:father fi:father sv:father tl:father ta:father te:father th:father tg:father tr:father uk:father ug:father vi:father zh:father